PromisesPromises
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: After Garcia breaks a promise, will Derek finally follow through on his?  Warning: mild consensual spanking
1. Chapter 1

A threat no more

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Warning: Mild spanking involved!

Penelope Garcia was never one to take the easy way out, if she even thought she could do it on her own, she would. She could be not only bull-headed but stubborn. There was only one person that she truly trusted enough to let her guard down, only one person that could break through her stubbornness. Derek Morgan. So as Penelope finished up the team's briefing on the latest case in North Carolina, he made his usual stop into her lair to tell her good bye.

"Hey…Baby Girl." Morgan called out into her office. Garcia never answered, so Derek walked into her office to see just what had his baby girl so enthralled. "Baby girl." He said again as he gently nudged her on the shoulder.

"Ahh!" Penelope yelped out as she nearly fell out of her seat. Penelope quickly looked up to see who had scared her like that and upon seeing it was Derek, she quickly minimized whatever she had been reading. "Jesus, Derek…give a girl a heart attack!" She exclaimed.

" I was just coming to tell my favorite lady good-bye. What had you so drawn in? Derek asked. He wanted to see if she would tell him the truth, he had already briefly scanned the page, it had contained an email from another unit.

"Oh…..nothing….it was just…..a chain email. PSISH! You would think that adults would not partake in such nonsense. Now…. You were telling who good-bye?" Penelope asked as she stood and placed her hands on his chest. She raised her eyebrows and batted her lashes, trying to distract Derek from the computer, falling back on the typical sexual tension that existed between her and Derek. She knew this was a low blow but working with the elite behavior analysts in the FBI, one had to pull every string possible to get away with anything.

Derek knew what she was doing, but after 8 years of working together he knew that if he confronted her now she would become defensive and then accuse him on intrateam profiling. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and answered her with, " My favorite lady…of course. Stay out of trouble…."

"Always my sweetness." She said with a huge smile.

Derek turned and exited Penelope's office, closing the door behind him so she would not see where he was going. Sticking his head into Hotch's office, he noticed Hotch and Rossi were looking at the file. KNOCK! KNOCK! Derek knocked on the doorway of Hotch's office. "Am I interrupting?"

Hotch and Rossi both looked up and saw the concern etched on Derek's face. "No, come on in." Hotch said as he watched Derek enter his office.

Rossi also noticed the concern on Derek's face. "Ok, what has out little kitten done now?" Rossi asked with a smirk. Only one person could affect Derek this way and that was his 'kitten' Penelope Garcia.

Derek looked perplexed at first. "How did you….nevermind…profilers.. Well, not exactly anything yet, but I went to go tell her goodbye and noticed that she was so engrossed in an email that she failed to hear me knock or call out her name.

"Must have been something deep if she didn't hear you." Rossi said with a crooked grin. Penelope's and Derek's bond was one that was deep and true.

"My thoughts exactly, so as I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder, I quickly scanned what it was that she was reading." Derek spoke.

"What exactly was it that brought you in here?" Hotch asked as he continued to pack his briefcase.

"It was an email from another unit, asking if she knew anyone that was similar to her in personality and image, that they were looking for a person to help assist with a case in going undercover. That was all I read before she closed it off. Just curious to see if you knew of this?" Derek asked.

"No, I have not had any requests for Penelope's assistance, I think that most teams know how tight we are and that anything that would put her in danger would be turned down immediately. I will make some calls and then talk to Garcia. Now let's get in the air." Hotch said as he pinched the end of his nose, trying to keep the headache at bay.

Rossi noticed the gesture by Hotch and walked over to his desk. "I think you and I are on the same page here."

"Yes, whoever sent that email knew that I would veto it and instead sent it directly to Penelope, knowing that she would read it and her huge heart would not be able to say no to anyone in help. Now to find out who and call them to tell them that this was underhanded." Hotch said as he closed his briefcase and started towards the door.

"Yeah, not only that, but someone needs to tell Kitten that she is in no certain terms to get messed up in this mess, especially when we are not here." Rossi said with a curt nod.

"You volunteering?" Hotch said with a smirk.

"Hell no, I like my credit scores where they are and as Unit Chief…." Rossi said with a grin as he threw his arm around Hotch's shoulder, showing him a sense of support.

"I know….I know." Hotch said as he made a quick call on his phone and headed towards her office.

As Hotch finished the call on his phone, he knocked on Penelope's door.

"Come in!" Penelope yelled from inside her lair.

"Garcia, we are heading out, this case may me pretty in-depth, so I need to make sure that you are clear of distractions." Hotch said with a slight edge of authority. He wanted to let her know that he meant business.

"UMmmmm….OK..I mean …of course…..you oracle of all knowing is at your service." Garcia said as she watched Hotch's face go from worried to relieved as he turned to go to the jet.

"Why Derek Morgan….you little snitch…." Garcia said as she opened the email and quickly replied that she would be glad to help them in anyway possible. It would just have to wait until this case ended.

Once on the airplane, the team was reviewing the case when Garcia joined in via Web-cam. "Just a quick note here kiddies…." Garcia finished off all of the pertinent information and signed off without her usual flair. Everyone on the team noticed this and turned to Morgan.

"What did you do?" Emily asked.

"What?...Why does it have to be me?" Derek asked as he threw his hands up in defense of himself.

"Well, only one person has the ability to piss Garcia off that fast and that is usually you Morgan?" Reid answered.

"Way to throw a brother under the bus, Reid." Morgan said. He turned to Hotch and asked, "Did you say something to her before we left about the email."

"What email?" JJ asked.

"Another team sent an email to Garcia requesting her help with an undercover case they are working on." Hotch said with a grim set to his face.

"Yeah, and Aaron and I figured out that sender knew that as tight as our family is that if it came through Aaron first he would turn the request down, but going straight to Garcia would.." Rossi was interrupted by Derek.

"They knew Penelope would never turn down a request for help, especially if she thinks she is saving people….those sneaky….." Morgan was now pissed off.

"I just stopped by her office and told her we were leaving and that we would need her full attention to this case and to have no distractions." Hotch finished as he heard Emily and JJ groan.

"GOD, Hotch, why didn't you just come out and tell her that her work has been crappy lately or something to infer she has been doing a less than stellar job." JJ said.

"I didn't" Hotch argued.

"Oh….but you did….MEN!" Emily replied with a grin. "All you did was fuel her fire…you know how stubborn Garcia is and you just challenged her."

"I did no such thing!" Hotch argued.

"No, the ladies are correct on this one Aaron, way to screw the pooch." Rossi said. It was then that Rossi noticed that Derek's phone was vibrating.

"Uh-Oh! Looks like someone just figured out who ratted her out!" Rossi finished with a grin as he ducked the pillow Derek threw at him.

Derek sat back in his chair and opened the text from Garcia. 'Tattletale!'

'Just watching out for my baby girl ' he texted back.

'I can watch out for myself ' she texted back.

'You will not put yourself in danger…..ever…..Don't even think about it…NO!' Derek texted leaving no room for discussion.

'Me adult…you Bye':p

'Don't make me spank you!' Derek answered

'Promises….Promises….' Garcia texted in response. Derek has threatened many times to smack her for her stubbornness or for doing something dangerous, but she knew he was all talk.

Garcia was in her office , furious with Derek, with Hotch, with men in general. It was then her phone vibrated back with Derek's text. 'Remember Alaska.'

Garcia leaned back in her chair and remembered back to their last hours in Alaska. She had wanted sometime alone to think things through when she noticed Morgan was there with her. He then proceeded to wipe the tears from her eyes and let her know that he was taking on the responsibility of watching out for her for the rest of his life. She smiled at that memory, she was truly blessed to have such a love as Derek. She had always wanted a romantic relationship with him, but knew that she was not his type at all. She would always settle for his best friend.

The case quickly wrapped up and the team had let Garcia know that she was an irreplaceable asset to the team, or as others saw them, family. Garcia had been communicating with the other team regarding being a drop-off agent. She would only be used as a decoy, no harm, no foul. As soon as the team let her know their success she emailed the team and told them she had a brief window of availability, mainly from the time the team started packing up and got in the air until they landed. She received an email back confirming a need for her in 1 hour and that the leader would stop by her office for the details.

Hotch and the rest of the team were on the plane heading back to Quantico when his phone rang. "SSA Hotchner…What…I ….Hello….Hello…." Hotch silently shook his head as he desperately tried to reconnect the lost call.

Rossi clearly noted the distress in Aaron's face and motions. "What is it? Is Jack Ok?"

This question had the team looking at Hotch, who was clearly in a state of panic. "No..no …that was the team leader from that other case…"

"Not the one that asked for Garcia's help." Rossi asked as he had a bad feeling about this.

Morgan watched Hotch nod his head yes, and the bottom of his stomach seemed to fall out. "WHAT?"

"It seems that out little kitten has taken it upon herself to play a decoy for them and they were thanking me for changing my mind when it came to her involvement. That her help was invaluable." Hotch said with anger now.

"I specifically told her no, no way!" Derek was now on the verge of yelling. Not only was his Baby girl putting herself in danger, they were nowhere near her to help her if needed and they were helpless in the sky.

Hotch quickly dialed Garcia's number anticipating her answer. But it went to her voice mail, he was concerned at first for her failure to answer, but then he heard Derek from the other side of the cabin and he knew that she was tied up on the other line with him. Hotch left a message for good measure. "Penelope Garcia, you know that this was underhanded of you to wait until we had finished the case to agree to do this case. I think you knew what I was alluding to when I told you I needed your undivided attention. Well…now you have ours. We will discuss this in the office when we return." Hotch finished the message and listened to Derek.

"Baby girl….no you listen to me…..I said no! Hotch is standing here in front of me as I speak adamantly shaking his head no….That is your Unit Chief….. This is something for a trained agent….I don't care that that is one of the reasons they wanted you….Don't make me…Are you sure about that?...Well I can guarantee you that this threat is not empty….. I promise to finish this one…What? …OK…..promise….smart choice…or else… .We'll be there soon…"Morgan ended the call and looked up to 6 pairs of anxious eyes. "Well…..after a few threats….it seems Garcia has had a change of heart and will be waiting for our arrival." Morgan said with a sense of accomplishment.

"If your Baby Girl is the same as my Kitten, then I think you are over-confident in your abilities to make her change her mind. It seems to me that she gave up just a little too easy." Rossi said with a slight shake of his head.

"Oh no….this time…" Morgan started but was interrupted by Reid.

"Good luck with this. I just hope you're right." Reid said with a giggle.

Back at Quantico, Garcia awaited the information to drop off for the set-up. In theory there was little chance of anything going wrong, but she was still nervous….and on a tight schedule. She only had a small window of opportunity for this to go off with no one the wiser on her team. Granted they were more than just a team, but sometimes the overbearing, overprotecting and the nosiness of this 'family' really griped her.

"Ms. Garcia, your transport awaits." The agent said as they escorted her to the black Dodge Challenger. She drove to the appointed drop off location and left the package beside the bench and stood up to leave when she heard a voice behind her say. "Nice try…agent." The unknown would be assailant pushed something hard into her side and simply instructed her to walk.

Garcia, quick on her feet, started to talk to the assailant." I can assure with 100% that I am not an agent, search me, call the FBI…. I will even give you my name..Penelope Garcia…technical analyst." Garcia started her nonstop chatter, hoping to direct the attention of her assailant at her and not at the activity behind them. Before she could think, the guy was tasered from behind and rendered unconscious from the initial jolt of electricity.

The undercover agents had watched in horror as Garcia was taken by the unsub. This was the worse case scenario, but thankfully they watched as Garcia took control of the situation, distracting the unsub while they moved in for a take down. Although it had seemed like a few hours, the few extra minutes this added to the situation meant that the team how now landed and was heading to the offices.

As the team entered the bullpen the first thing Derek did was head for Garcia's office. He noticed the door was open but the lights were off. "She's not here Hotch." Derek yelled as he headed back down the steps to join the group as they were hoping what was running through their heads was not truly the case.

"I specifically told her no,Hotch!" Derek said as he leaned upon his desk for support. He did not know what he would do if something happened to her. "Nothing can happen to her…..I can't protect her if I am not there with her."

"Not just you Morgan…we…..her family can not protect her if she won't let us…you know how stubborn she can be." Rossi argued as he also felt a rage build up in him. Rage at the other team for asking her and rage at Garcia for going against not only her Unit Chief….but her best friend and want to be lover.

"Calm down, Morgan! We don't know for certain that Garcia is actually there, she could be on a snack break." Emily tried to reason. She along with the rest of the team could see the love between these two, maybe….just maybe if all goes well..these two will finally see.

Garcia was so caught up in the congratulations she was receiving that she failed to notice the 6 people awaiting for her return. As she walked into the bullpen she noticed the anger and disappointment that radiated from their eyes. But she was mainly zeroed in on the dark chocolate eyes that were boring through her at this moment. "Uhhh…Hi my liege?" Garcia spoke with a sense of hesitancy. She had hoped to return before their return, she knew she was in deep trouble with Hotch and she was unsure of where she stood with Morgan since she had broke her promise. Now that she knew she was in trouble, she just had to minimize the damage.

"Hi! Hi!...that is all you have to say for yourself, Kitten if I was you I would start with something a little more honest." Rossi bit out.

"Oh…You must be the rest of the incredible team Penelope has been telling us about. I can't believe that you would let her do this, Agent Hotchner. I mean as tight of a family as everyone here in the unit thinks you guys are, I was surprised that you would allow her to…." It was then that the agent noticed the increasing redness of Agent Hotchner's face and the tightness in his lips. He then quickly glanced to Garcia and noticed that the confident, brave Garcia was gone and now she looked more like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. It was then the light clicked on in his head. "OHHH… she didn't have permission." The agent watched all 6 heads shake no. "Well, maybe this will help take the edge off of this….when the unsub had Garcia in his grasp."

The agent heard a collective groups of gasps and was interrupted by Penelope. "Oh..he is over-exaggerating…I was never…" She was trying her hardest to get this motor mouth agent to shut up and not to add any more gas to the already lit bonfire.

"Oh….No…don't let her fool you. She cleverly started to distract the unsub and allowed up to apprehend him, so along with all the rest of the charges, we can add attempted kidnapping of a federal agent." The agent said with a smile. That smile quickly fled as he felt the anger and danger radiate off all of the alpha males in this group. In a case of self-preservation, the agent quickly bid his good-byes and headed out the door.

Garcia turned her head to look at each of the members of her family with a look of contriteness. "Look, guys.. I am…." She was going to apologize to them, but one look at the predatory look in Derek's eyes silenced her. She knew that there would be hell to pay for this, but she had never been truly scared of the repercussions. That was until now, as she watched Derek take one long step towards her. "Guys…..help.." Garcia pleaded as she watched Derek stalk her every move. After a few steps she was backed into a corner near Reid's desk. "My junior G-man….."

Reid looked into Garcia's sorrowful eyes and natural instincts made him want to protect her from what ever was scaring her, but in this case, he knew the cause of her fear. "Ummm, Sorry Garcia….can't help you here. Who was it that said you do the crime, you do the time." Reid said as he stepped out of the way between Garcia and Morgan.

"But…No!" Garcia said as she felt the firm large hand of Derek Morgan wrap around her upper arm and pull her out of the corner. "Baby Girl…..Don't make…." It was then that Derek knew what he had to do. He turned to Hotch and asked, "Hey, Hotch…..can I borrow your office?"

Hotch just looked at Morgan with a question in his eyes until Morgan answered that question with one sentence.

"Gotta keep a promise." Morgan said with a smirk. He knew what he had to do.

"Go right ahead, I hate broken promises." Hotch said with a slight grin.

"What?" Garcia said as she was being drug up the steps.

"Yeah, I would hate to have to keep your promise if fail to….Sorry Kitten." Rossi said with a wink.

It was then that Garcia caught on to what they were alluding to. "Oh…No…..Please….Der…." was all the team heard as Derek drug her into Hotch's office and closed the door.

Reid anxiously looked from Rossi to Hotch and asked. "He's not really….."

"Yeah, I think this time he is, Reid." Emily said as she sat at her desk.

Up in Hotch's office, Derek walked to the corner of the desk and perched on the corner. He pulled Penelope in between his legs and gently lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "Why? I specifically told you not to…."Derek asked quietly.

Penelope thought of a few quality lies, but the look in Derek's eyes made her realize that she owed him the truth. "Because I wanted…and….." Penelope hesitated here, knowing that confessing this was adding the final nail to her coffin.

"And…" Derek prodded.

"And because you told me not to.. .. I mean you guys go all alpha male on me and it makes me mad!" Penelope argued.

"Do you really think the only reason I told you no was because I was going all alpha male on you? Silly girl….how many times do I have to tell you….I LOVE YOU." Derek said with force.

"Yeah, like a sister. I mean I am so not your type." Penelope argued.

"OHHH! If I had these feelings for my sisters, then I am having serious thoughts of incest. And as to my type? Who made you the author of me?" Derek growled out.

"But then if that's not true then that would mean that you love me like…love me…..?" Garcia asked, hoping for the answer she thought was coming, but wanted another verbal reassurance.

"Yes…..LOVE YOU…In love with you….want to make love to you…LOVE! When I found out that you had went ahead with this assignment, the only thoughts racing through my head were I could lose her and never had let her know how I feel." Derek said as a slight sheen came across his eyes. The thought of her becoming seriously hurt of even killed still brought tears to his eyes.

"Oh…Derek…my chocolate Adonis…I never dreamed you could have the same feelings I have..I only hoped but never thought it would be true. Can you forgive me?" Penelope asked as she gently leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"You promised me that you would not go…do you remember?" Derek asked solemnly.

Garcia just nodded her head up and down in affirmation.

"Do you know that I love you, only want to protect you?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Penelope answered softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked her as he looked deep into her eyes.

"With my heart and my life." Penelope answered.

"Good, since you broke your promise to me, I plan on fulfilling mine to you. Do you remember what I promised?" Derek said as he swiftly pulled Garcia over his lap. This angle making her usually tight skirts, almost skin tight.

"NOOOo! I'm sorry!" Penelope cried out as she realized what he meant.

"I know..me too." Derek said as he raised his hand and landed one hard SMACK! on her upturned backside.

"OWWWW!" Penelope yelped out.

SMACK! "I Love you and need you around for the rest of my life Baby Girl."

"OWWWW! " Penelope couldn't form any words as the heat in her backside was already uncomfortable after only two licks.

SMACK! "Life wouldn't be worth living if you were not here, so no…"

"ARGHH! OK!" Penelope retorted.

SMACK! "Unnecessary risks!"

"OWWW! OK!OK!" Penelope said as she knew she would never want to be on the receiving end of a real spanking from Derek.

Derek flipped her back up and giggled as he watched her furiously rub at her backside. He pulled her in for a full lip kiss and then leaned against her head as he added. " I need my future wife safe and healthy so that we can practice on creating some beautiful babies." Morgan said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Wife…babies." Penelope repeated as the full meaning of what Derek had said sunk in. "Seem to be pretty sure of yourself there handsome." She said mischievously.

Derek quickly pulled her back over his lap with a laugh. "Huh?"

Penelope righted herself and pulled Derek into a full blown, tongue caressing, deep love kiss. "You are the only one that I would have ever let spank me."

Derek nodded and added, "I know."

Penelope just wiggled her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. "Just letting you know that I let you do that…. And maybe when the time arises we can play at this again." She said with a quick kiss. "Ok, time to face the rest of the family. How bad am I in trouble with Hotch?"

"Oh, I believe that he will think that this will suffice as enough punishment….unless you want me to let him take a whack at it. He had the look of one pissed off father a little while ago." Derek said as he stood to walk out the door. He watched her rub her backside again. "It didn't hurt that bad." 

"Says who? I think I am the one with the still stinging backside." Penelope answered as she felt Derek grab her hand and kept in tightly in his as they headed down the stairs.

While Derek and Penelope were in Hotch's office, the rest of the team was speculating on what was going on.

"You know that Derek couldn't hurt a fly….once again he will never follow through with his threats." Reid answered surely.

"I don't know about that kid." Rossi intervened.

"Well, if he doesn't then this Unit Chief will have to resort to a new form of discipline…corporal." Hotch said as he looked straight at Reid, causing the young man to shuffle his feet.

JJ put her two cents in. "We all know Morgan is more talk than act….." She was interrupted by the loud SMACK! they heard followed by a loud OWWW!.

"Well, well seems like someone is keeping his promise." Emily said as she heard another loud SMACK followed by the loud OWWW!

After the last two SMACKS! And OWWW! Had been heard the team awaited to see what the condition of this duo now was. They each turned as they heard the door open and then watched as Derek came out first with Penelope close behind him. Derek's large fingers entwined with Penelope's. As the couple made their way down the steps, they stopped in front of the team.

Derek looked to Hotch and said." We are heading home, if you need Penelope or me call on my phone. We have some more things to talk about." Derek said with a wiggle of his brow.

Even though Rossi could see that Penelope seemed to be fine, he knew by her disheveled look that she had been crying. "Are you OK with this Kitten?" He asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Gently rubbing her backside she smiled back at Rossi and said, "Oh, I will feel this on the way home, but I am more than OK I am uber-OK." She said with a soft kiss on Rossi's cheek and then turned to give Derek one of her long, wait til we get home kisses , right in front of the team. "WE" she said as she looked up to Derek, "will be temporarily unavailable. I do believe there are a few more promises of a good morning..… that I need to get fulfilled."


	2. Chapter 2

Promises Promises

Ch2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

_WARNING: RATING CHANGE TO __**M**__. PROCEED WITH CAUTION, SMUT AHEAD! ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING A MORE GRAPHIC SEXUAL STORY, SO ALL REVIEWS AND IDEAS ARE HELPFUL!_

As Derek escorted to his truck, he kept a tight hold on her hand, afraid that if he let go he would be losing his life line. He glanced over to Penelope and noticed that she had started to chew the inside of her lower lip, her tell that she was in deep thoughts. He knew that if he didn't stop that train of thought now, Penelope would reason and rationalize all that had just happened as just a fluke. A little smirk crossed his lips as he knew what he would do. As he helped her into the truck he could not resist one more firm 'pat' on her splendid ass.

As Penelope was being led/drugged out to Derek's truck, the endorphin high she had been on as Derek had spanked and then kissed her was starting to wane. Reality was starting to creep back into her head. As much as she had dreamed about a time like this, she felt like this was happening in a response to her choosing to go undercover. Maybe Derek only said those things in a sense of panic…What if? POP! "Derek Morgan….if you lay one more hand on my ass, I swear I will….HMPHHH!"

Knowing that if she started talking now things could change, Derek did the only thing that popped into his head. He leaned in and covered his lips with hers. This was not a gentle kiss, this was a shut up and enjoy what you feel with me kiss. Sensing shock and a lack of response Morgan pulled back just enough to move his lips to where he was sucking on just her lower lip. Gently tugging at the lip, begging for entrance into her warm mouth, Derek placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it as he continued to ask for entrance.

Garcia was speechless, literally, because Derek had chose that moment to kiss her. She was pushed back into the seat at first due to the sheer force of the kiss. This wasn't some sweet kiss, this was a 'this man wants this woman' kiss. Shocked, Garcia was slow to respond, until she felt Morgan start to pull away. Panic flew across her mind as she thought he was taking her shock as a denial, until she realized that he only pulled back enough to reposition himself. He was now sucking on her lower lip, and she had every intention on making him work for this kiss, until she felt his large, warm hand, gently caress her cheek and push the few loose tendrils of hair behind her . This simple act touched her, and she let all the doubts that had been flooding her mind go and just opened up and let Derek ravish her mouth. This continued until the need of oxygen made them separate. "WOW!" Garcia said as she laid her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes.

Derek was slowly losing control of his self here in this public parking garage. As he broke off the kiss he couldn't help but smile as he heard his usually over descriptive princess reduced to one word. Derek shut her door and walked over to his. He had to readjust his crotch as the pressure as his very hard erection was making it very uncomfortable to walk, and even more difficult to sit and drive. He had to tell himself that he needed to slow it down. As he climbed into the truck, he saw that Garcia had her eyes closed and a grin plastered on her face. He started driving towards his place, it was closer and he wanted to make sure that he was on his turf. He knew that as much as he wanted this, it was not going to be easy.

Penelope had heard the phrase 'kissed senseless' before but she had assumed that this was just an exaggeration, but as she sat here in Derek's truck, she knew that it was a truth. She had never been kissed with such passion and yet so much tenderness. She had always thought that to be kissed it had to be one or the other, but now she knew that it could be so much more. More. That one word brought reality back again. She sat up in the seat and noticed that they were heading to Derek's house. She knew that he had detected her change in mindset when he reached over and intertwined his fingers and hers, creating a tight weave, a bond. "Derek….I think that…"

"Baby girl…..not now…." Derek squeezed her hand and turned into his driveway. He walked around and opened her door, helping her slide out of the truck. He had to tamp down his testosterone as he caught a glimpse of her upper thighs as her skirt slid up as she slid down.

Penelope saw a flicker of something she thought might be desire in Derek's eyes as her skirt had rode up a little high, exposing her thighs. She knew that she must have imagined what she saw, lord knows those thighs were not something most men lust after. She tugged her skirt down and when she looked up she noticed that Derek was no longer in front of her, but instead opening the door to his house. "And you thought he desired this….."She murmured to herself as she walked up the sidewalk and towards the door. She saw that Derek was being the gentleman, as he stood in the doorway, holding the door open for her to enter. As she entered the living room area, she tossed her pocketbook on the end table and mentally prepared herself for what was to happen. She straightened her top, tugged her skirt down and squared her shoulders. She had every intention to talk…and she meant talk to Derek about what was transpiring between them. She may not be a profiler but she knew that sometimes people can mistake emotions when there is a dangerous situation. She knew that she was not his type. His fear of losing his "best friend", had clouded his judgement. He was just resorting back to his alpha-male, cave man mode. Once things had calmed down, he would want his "best friend" back at his side and his thin svelte girls in his bed. She was deep in her own thoughts when she heard Derek clear his throat.

Derek had went into the kitchen when he got in and started some water to boil for some hot tea. He knew that Penelope loved hot tea and how it soothed her sometimes. As he set the pot on the eye of the stove, he realized just how much he knew about her. He never realized just how much of her life he knew about, her likes and dislikes. But he also knew her opinion of herself. It was time for someone to help her see what she truly is, beautiful, loving and absolutely wonderful. Derek knew he had an uphill battle, but he was ready to fight. As he walked into the living room he could tell she was mentally psyching herself up to talk to him. Well, he was not going to give up as easy as he did the last time they tried to talk about them. The last time ended up with them fighting, her turning down his invitation on a date and her getting shot. He had almost lost her once, not again. He would move heaven and earth if he had to to get her to see just how much she meant to him. As his eyes skimmed down the back of her, the desire to grab that round ass and pull it against him flared back into his blood.

AHUM!

Garcia turned around quickly, ready to clear the air, and go back to way things were before. But one look in those dark brown eyes shook her to the core. She saw lust and desire…for her. But that made no since in her mind, she was not what got Derek hot. "Derek….listen….I think….." Garcia stammered as she saw Derek take one step towards her. 'Damn! I hate profilers!' Garcia thought to herself as she realized that there was no hiding her thoughts from him.

Derek knew what Garcia was thinking. He knew she thought that she was not good enough, small enough or hot enough for him. But he had every intention on changing her mind, starting tonight. Taking one step towards her, he watched her read the intent, the desire and lust in his eyes. "Baby girl, don't think." He said as he took another step towards her and he watched her retreat back.

Garcia was caught off guard by Derek's step towards her ,but she had every intention of standing her ground. It wasn't until he called her his baby girl that she heard the same emotions in his voice that were in his eyes. When he took the next step towards her, she took one step back, not in fear of Derek. She saw the look on his face, the predatory gleam in his eyes, and she was his prey. That kind of primal desire sparked a fire within her. Now she countered each of his steps forward with one of hers backwards, self preservation was her only hope. She didn't intend on being another notch on the Morgan bedpost. She would not let him win. She took one more step back and felt the heel of her shoes hit the wall. She was trapped with the ever increasingly delicious Derek in front and the wall behind her. But…oh the feelings that just his stare were creating in her, the quickening of her pulse, the heat in chest, the hardening of her nipples, were creating one heck of an internal battle.

Derek sensed the internal struggle within Penelope, but he knew that he had to make her his. If there was even the slightest inclination from Penelope that she did not want things to proceed then he would have stopped, but as stood two steps before her he noticed her increased heart rate and breathing and the most clear evidence was her nipples, straining through her thin bra and blouse. 'Slow down hoss!' Derek told himself. He had to take this slowly, he was in no hurry. As he leaned in to kiss her he felt her take in a deep breath.

"Derek….Maybe we should thin…" Penelope was stopped by Derek gently brushing his lips across hers. Sparks radiated from her lips at this simple touch.

Derek placed his hands on each side of her head, effectively trapping her in this place. He leaned back a little, keeping his face only a few inches from her. "I KNOW what you are thinking." He whispered as he gently brushed his lips over hers again. "So pump those brakes on those thoughts." Again he brushed over her lips again.

Those three light kisses had Penelope on the edge, but she wanted him to see what she saw. "MMMMM! God….Derek! You make this so difficult. Look.." But once again she was cut off by his lips on hers, this time not just brushing over her lips but gently sucking on her top lip. But, she was not going to be deterred, even though there was now a warmth spreading between her legs. With a light pressure she pushed his back and tried to emphasize her point. "Derek….." Penelope pointed her fingers down her body, wanting him to see what she was getting at. "LOOK!" She yelled with frustration. Tears filled her eyes as she pushed him back, giving him the chance to really see her.

Derek growled at her . OK, gentle was not working, time for a new, more direct approach. Derek grabbed her right hand and placed it on the zipper of his pants. He kept it held there as he leaned back into her face and spoke with a steel tone in voice, making sure she knew this was not him playing. "NO….You look and you FEEL! Look in my eyes….can you not see the desire?"

"I see." She answered.

"And FEEL!" Derek ground his large erection into her hand. "Can you not feel what you do to me?"

Penelope nodded her head. "But…"

"NO! There is not but….you….Penelope Garcia….do this to me? God woman, you make me so hard I hurt. How can you ever doubt that you are not what I like…my type?" He said as he raised his eyebrows, knowing that using her exact words would get her attention. "Let me tell you MY TYPE!" Morgan let go of her hand. An idea flashed through his head and he knew what he would do next. He stepped back and leaned forward a little. "Better yet, let me show you my type."

Penelope knew she must be dreaming, to have felt the proof of his desire for her….her, not anyone else….her. She was startled as he raised his voice, emphasizing the words she had repeated over and over to herself in her own head. When Morgan stepped away, she thought he was giving up, but that changed when one moment she was standing against the wall and the next moment she was slung over Morgan's shoulder. She couldn't help but kick and beat against his back, fearful that he might drop her. "Derek….put…me…down….You could…hurt your back….I am not light….." SMACK! "OWWWW!"

"Don't make me continue what we started at the office. I will not tolerate you talking about yourself like that." Derek said as he entered the dark room and threw her down. Penelope landed with a soft gasp as she reached around and realized that she was on a bed. It wasn't until he turned on the lamp that she realized that this was his room, his bed, his domain. Garcia scooted up to the top of the bed. She watched as Derek removed his shoes at the end of the bed, then started crawling up the bed. She squealed as Derek wrapped his hands around her ankles, pulling her back down into the middle of the bed. He stopped when he had pulled her to where he was on his knees, between her open knees. This action also made her skirt ride up high on her thighs and pulled her shirt loose from the waist of the skirt. The position Derek was in gave him a wonderful view of what treasures he had yet to unearth. Derek licked his lips and looked back up at Penelope's eyes. He could see the sight flush in her cheeks, the slight embarrassment in what he saw, but that was about to change. "DAMN! Woman….you look good enough to eat." Derek said as he leaned forward to cover her body with his and claim those pouty lips with his own.

Penelope was embarrassed as she knew that Derek could easily see up her skirt. But that fled quickly as she felt Derek lay completely over her, his prominent erection pressing into the juncture of her legs, increasing the fire that was building within her. As Derek pressed his lips firmly against hers, he slowly ground his tightly bound throbbing erection into her. She let out a gasp and a low moan as her body responded. Derek lifted his lips off her to whisper, "And before tonight is over, I believe I will." Garcia's body shivered in anticipation of what he was alluding to, knowing that before this night was over, she would be having her own taste of chocolate.

TBC...

Please review! This is making me nervous writing this type of encounter for the first time.


End file.
